


Needs Must...

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driven from her lonely bed, Willow seeks out Spike and learns to accept her desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published between July 1 and July 5, 1998, the noncon becomes consensual (for now). While the first several fics in this series are basically PWP, a plot will emerge, angst and sorrow and horror will show up, and lots of pairings will appear as well. I probably should warn that there are m/m, m/f/m, f/f/f, f/f, f/m/f, and one time f/f/f/m groupings ahead as well as BDSM, Dom/sub, along with the previously mentioned noncon. On another tardy note, my Spike is 200 years old, sired by Angelus, and his history is very different from the one on the show, because, when this was written, what we knew of Spike was that he was 200 years old and sired by Angelus.

For the hundredth time in the past hour, Willow flipped from one position to another in her bed. Lying on her stomach, she punched down her pillow and futilely tried to get comfortable. After a few minutes, she kicked the covers down to her feet and rolled onto her back. Her eyes opened wide and stared into the darkness of her room, her mind whirling, her body flushed and tingling.

It was one week from that fateful night when her entire world changed. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since. Each night she tossed and turned, her mind spinning from one vivid image to another until finally she dozed off from exhaustion, only to be awakened a few hours later by an extremely erotic dream.

The night before, for the first time in her life, she had been tempted to masturbate. Her fingers had been tentative at first, but quickly had found an enjoyable rhythm. The orgasm that followed had been nice but hadn't relieved enough of the tension inside her to send her to sleep. So, she had tossed some more, trying not to think about what she really wanted.

This night, though, she had suffered enough. It was shortly after midnight when she rose from her bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not really knowing where she was going, but knowing she had to get out of her stuffy room, Willow stuck a stake in one and a cross in the other of her back pockets and slipped out the French doors, disappearing into the night.

*****

Saturday night in the pit of Hell, Spike thought in disgust as he sat down on a park bench, stretching his arms along the back and crossing one leg over the other.

He had been out and about for nearly an hour and had just fed on a sleeping transient. His belly was full, but his mind was purposefully empty as he tried not to think about what his bastard of a sire might be doing with Dru. Angel had mentioned partying in a crypt and that they'd be back by dawn. Spike scowled and wondered what to do for the rest of the night.

Suddenly the answer walked down the path towards him.

Willow saw him, sitting about twenty feet in front of her, and slowed her pace. Spike...Was he really what she had been looking for? That thought was very disturbing and she tried to convince her feet to head back home, but they kept moving forward.

Spike's growing grin sent a rather hot bolt of sensation down her spine and her breath caught in her throat. The idea that he might be what she truly wanted frightened her...but not enough to send her fleeing.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Spike said.

Willow reached the bench, then turned and sat down next to him very carefully. She stared straight ahead, her mind a jumble of thoughts and images. Spike's arm slipped off the back of the bench and lightly curled around her shoulder's. To her amazement, Willow found herself relaxing back against his arm.

"So, what are you doing out after midnight, all alone, no Slayer for protection?"

Willow thought about his question for a moment, then answered in a shaky whisper. "I...don't know."

Spike found himself memorizing the pale beauty of her profile and itching to see that pale skin flush with passion. He wondered, and to be brutally honest, he hoped, that desire had sent her from the safety of her not so virginal anymore bed. He hadn't been able to keep her out of his thoughts for the past week. Had she found herself with a similar problem?

It wouldn't be the first time that a mortal woman found herself lusting after a vampire. Hell, it was legend.

"Willow..."

She looked at him then, startled that he knew her name. "Did Angel tell you my name?" That thought was a little frightening, that Angel was telling all the Sunnydale vampires all the personal details concerning the Slayerettes.

Spike frowned at the mention of his sire. "Angel, he has a thing about redheads, did you know that? He also has a thing about wanting you very, very dead. Of course, I have a thing about not wanting him to have anything that makes him happy, so..."

"Oh."

"Yes, he told me your name, where you live, what you wear to bed."

Willow blushed and Spike grinned even more.

"Of course, he may have been in your bedroom, but he's never been in your bed," he teased.

Willow stiffened and pointed out the truth to him. "Neither have you."

Spike chuckled. "Your bed, my bed, it doesn't really make a difference. All that matters is that he didn't get you there first."

"He...he...wants to do THAT to me?" Willow stammered out the question, reddening even more.

"Luv, he'll rut with just about anything...not that you aren't lovely and a temptation in yourself, but he'd take you just to hurt Buffy."

"Isn't that why you did it?" Willow asked in a small voice, staring at her hands which lay gripped tightly together in her lap.

Spike slipped two fingers under her chin and raised her face back up to his. "Did you tell her?" Willow shook her head. "And I didn't tell anyone, so how can she know to be hurt?"

A tear leaked from one of Willow's eyes and Spike gently brushed it away. "I don't understand," she whispered, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't understand what's happening inside me. I don't understand why you let me live...and I don't understand you."

"I'm a complex guy," he quipped.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes as Willow's logical mind tried to sort everything out, tried to make some sense of the path her life had taken, but, suddenly she found herself laughing, the fear, the confusion that she had been drowning in for a week dissipating. Her life no longer made any sense...she no longer knew how to make it make it sense...and maybe that no longer mattered. Maybe sometimes you had to laugh at the world and accept it or you'd go insane...

Spike watched her, a little puzzled, wondering if she was going to become hysterical, but the laughter quickly ceased and Willow looked up at him, a very serious look on her face.

"You know, Buffy told me once, a long time ago, to seize the day. I don't know what to do anymore, how to live with myself or the knowledge of what I want, but I do know that sometimes the worst possible thing a person can imagine, may also be the one thing they can't live without."

"And that means...?" he prompted.

Willow nibbled on her lower lip, nearly sending him rocketing off the bench, then took a deep breath. "I want you. I admit that to myself...and to you. I don't know what to do about it, how to make it stop, if I really want it to stop, or if I'll survive, but...I have to accept it."

Slowly one of her hands lifted until her fingers brushed his cheek, then slipped across his lips. Spike held his ground, wanting desperately to yank her into his arms, but needing to let her make the first move. He didn't know where this was going either and getting involved with her was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done, but he could be as much a slave to passion as any mortal.

Willow's hand became a little bolder and moved around to the back of his neck. Her fingernails sliding delicately into his hair, she leaned forward and covered his mouth with her's.

Keeping a tight rein on his passions, Spike let her explore his mouth, nearly jumping out of his skin when her tongue slipped between his lips and touched his.

Instinctively Willow moved closer, until her hip and thigh were pressed against his firm body, and began to plunder his mouth with her own.

As she began to kiss him harder, Spike surrendered his control and pulled her into his arms, flattening her breasts against his chest as he returned her kiss.

Finally, panting for breath, flushed with desire, Willow pulled back and looked into his darkening eyes. "I want you," she whispered again.

With a cocky grin, Spike pulled her to her feet, guiding her down the path with one arm held tightly around her waist, not for any fear that she might try to escape, but because her trembling legs could barely support her.

Refusing to think about what she was doing, letting her raging hormones run rampant, Willow slid her own arm around his waist, trusting him, even though a tiny part of her knew she shouldn't.

"Neutral territory this time, luv."

Mumbling an affirmative response, Willow let her vampire lover guide her out of the park to the nearest motel.

*****

As Spike dropped the key on the nightstand and turned on the lamp, Willow looked around the dingy room. The furnishings consisted of a small dresser with a television on top, a straight-backed chair, the nightstand and a double bed. The wallpaper was old and faded and the one painting, of a sad-faced clown, was pretty pathetic.

The room rather matched her mood--odd, mismatched, a little gloomy.

Spike looked at her, absorbing her reaction to the room and the emotions that were flitting across her very expressive face and wondered if she was having second thoughts. "Do you really want to be here, Willow?" he found himself asking.

Willow glanced up at him and saw a strange, almost wishful expression on his face. Spike wanted her....That knowledge gave her a bizarre sense of power and accomplishment. Refusing to let her brain try to figure out why, she nodded and kicked off her tennis shoes, then took a breath and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Spike smiled at her, trying to ignore the sense of relief that was sweeping through him. He slipped his t-shirt over his head, tossing it negligently aside, then sat down on the chair to remove his boots and socks.

As she watched him undressing, Willow shook off the feeling of unreality and decided to just accept everything...to stop thinking. She always thought about everything way too much. If she did that now, God alone knew what would happen. She'd probably go nuts.

Spike rose and walked towards the bed. Fixing her eyes on his chest, Willow grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and slowly drew it over her head. Spike eyes grew warm as sudden lust surged through him. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Willow knew her skin was reddening--she couldn't help it-- and she couldn't look any higher than his chest. Spike joined her on the bed and Willow turned to face him.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"I...haven't...since that night," she mumbled.

"Really?" he asked with some interest.

Willow blushed even more. "Every time I tried to put one I remembered..."

Spike chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him until her nipples brushed his chest. As heat rushed through her, Willow whimpered and pressed closer, sliding her arms around his neck and bringing his mouth to her's.

They kissed hungrily, with no delicacy. Willow shivered as his tongue thrust boldly into her mouth, but continued to return the kiss, sliding her fingers into his short hair, massaging his scalp.

Spike pulled her onto her knees, then urged her onto his lap, so that she straddled his thighs, her knees gripping his hips. His hands slid down her back and encountered her stake. Bemused, he pulled it out of her pocket and tossed it over her shoulder.

Willow remembered what else was in her pocket and freed her mouth from his hungry kisses. "You don't want to pull anything else out of there," she panted. Trying to catch her breath, she reached behind herself, dug out the cross and tossed it across the room.

Spike grabbed her wrist and let himself fall back on the bed, pulling her with him. As Willow tried to sit up, he cupped her bottom and pulled her up to straddle his chest. Willow's breasts brushed his nose and he rolled his head, catching one nipple between his teeth.

Shuddering and moaning, Willow propped her hands on either side of his head, letting him move his hungry mouth from breast to breast. The tight pressure returned to the spot between her thighs and unconsciously she rubbed herself against his chest..

Spike sucked most of one of her breasts into his mouth, nibbling and licking until the nipple was hard as a rock, while his hands squeezed her bottom. Her moans and whimpers rang in his ears as he turned his attention to the other breast.

Sliding his hands around her hips, he pressed his fingers against her crotch, feeling the heat through her jeans. His sensitive nose detected her musky odor as he rubbed her and he grinned at her babbles to God.

Freeing her breast, he rolled them so that he was the one propped over her. Willow's hands reached out and grabbed his shoulders, tugging his mouth back to her's. He went willingly, kissing her with increasing passion.

One of his hand's slipped back down her body and found the snap and zipper of her jeans. With experienced fingers, he quickly released them and slid his hand inside, finding the silk of her panties.

Groaning, Willow arched against his fingers and dug her short nails into his shoulders. A thought flitted through her churning mind. It was so much better when *he* touched her there.

Spike moved his lips down over her chin and neck and between her breasts, as he scooted down the bed. Licking her navel, he began to tug on her jeans, slowly pulling them down her legs. Willow arched her body, helping him, wishing he'd hurry up. Her body was on fire.

Spike tossed her jeans aside and grinned down at the white bikini pants with pink hearts on them. They were perfect. He lay back down, resting his head on her stomach as his fingers danced across the wet silk.

"Please..." she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. Spike chuckled at her eagerness. He had been hard and ready for her since reaching the motel room, but he had a great deal of willpower and was a great lover of foreplay. She, on the other hand, was new to all this and wanted it done NOW. Tough...

Willow moaned again as his cold fingers stroked her through the increasingly wet silk of her panties. Her head thrashed and her hips thrust up as he touched her clitoris. His fingers immediately backed off and he stroked her thighs as the pressure continued to build inside her.

"Spike..." she groaned, her voice deep with need.

For a split second his fingers touched her clitoris again. She bucked so violently, she nearly kneed him in the head, but he caught her leg and slid his mouth down her thigh. As his lips touched the damp, sweaty crease behind her knee, her leg began to shake.

Willow jammed her fingers into the bedding, her eyes flashing wildly around the room as he sucked on the flesh behind her knee. Pleasure arced from that spot to her hot, throbbing mound. She began to babble again, gasping for breath between her pleadings.

As one of her hands slid down her stomach, Spike spotted it and slapped it away. "No," he scolded, then turned his attention back to her leg, licking her kneecap.

Willow was shaking now, all rational thought gone from her mind. Her hands, desperately wanting to find their way between her legs, cupped her breasts instead. She moaned one long droning sound as her thumbs massaged her hard nipples.

Spike glanced up to see what she was doing, then smiled and placed a kiss on her thigh. The muscle jerked beneath his mouth. Time to take pity on her.

Moving his mouth up her thigh, Spike began placing kisses on each of the hearts on her panties, starting at her hips and working his way to her hot core. There was one heart conveniently over her clitoris and he licked it, then pressed the silk down with his tongue, rubbing it against her throbbing, swollen nubbin.

Willow yelled--a perfect cry of pleasure. Her hips arched, her legs shook, her fingers squeezed her nipples. And she came. Huge spasms shook her as her core exploded in white-hot pleasure, drenching her panties and Spike's face. Her pelvis thrust against his mouth as she instinctively drew the pleasure out, keening through clenched teeth.

Finally, the spasms subsided and Willow's hips collapsed onto the bed. As she lay there panting, her hands sliding off her sweaty breasts to lie trembling on the bed, Spike raised himself to his knees and gently pulled the panties down her legs and off her body.

He looked down at her, still trembling slightly, flushed, perspiring, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her titian hair was tangled around her head in sweaty strands and her eyes were closed. He could see the tears on her lashes, but knew they were tears of pleasure.

Pushing himself to his feet, Spike unfastened his jeans and peeled them down his legs. His cock popped out rock hard and hungry.

Feeling him leave the bed, Willow pried her eyes open and watched him remove the final article of his clothing. At the sight of his long, slender, hard penis, she swallowed convulsively, her mouth suddenly dry. A throb from her vagina, sent a bolt of pleasure through her and she reached for him.

Entwining his fingers with her's, Spike pulled her into a sitting position, then reached down and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Willow gasped as she found his erection right in front of her face. Her eyes widened into saucers and she licked her lips.

That was her undoing. Still holding her hand and pressing it lightly against his hip, he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around his throbbing cock and gently rubbed it against her moist lips.

Willow began to tremble as she realized what he wanted. She had heard the whispers, of course, knew that some girls liked it, some didn't, but had never imagined doing it herself.

Her mouth opened and sucked in the tip.

Spike groaned and pressed her hand harder against his hip, then let her go. Of its own volition, Willow's hand slid around to caress one of buttocks as her lips moved hesitantly over his shaft. Tangling his hands in her hair, Spike held on for dear life as her lips and tongue delicately teased his cock. He forced himself to remain in control, knowing how easy it would be to tighten his hands in her hair and fuck her mouth.

The image sent a tremor through him.

The scrape of her bottom teeth along the underside of his cock nearly sent him out of his skin. Spike gritted his teeth and flung his head back to stare blindly at the ceiling.

Willow was surprised at the taste. It was nowhere near as unpleasant as she had imagined it might be. And it was cold--unnatural, she knew, like a popsicle. Hard like one, too.

As her lips moved hesitantly along the hard staff, a feeling of giddiness began to creep over her. Pulling her mouth back to the very tip, she glanced up and saw Spike staring at the ceiling. Either he was bored silly or she was driving him crazy.

Grinning, her free hand slipped up his leg to gently finger his testicles. When her lips joined her hand and delicately sucked the sack into her mouth, Spike groaned from deep in his throat and his hands tightened in her hair.

As she sucked, she rubbed her cheek against his penis, circling the tip with her fingers and scraping her nails over the hard skin.

"Willow!"

The involuntarily cry of her name caused her to glance up again. Spike was staring down at her with intense eyes and a tic in his cheek which fascinated her. With a smile, she ran her tongue back up the length of him and used her hand to guide him back inside.

The closing of her hot mouth around his cock was all it took. Spike came in sudden, great spurts, thrusting into her mouth.

Surprised, Willow gaped up at him as a cold, viscous fluid began to fill her mouth, then she clamped down on him again, sucking him in, instinctively swallowing as she caressed his staff.

Holding her head still, Spike grunted as he filled her with his semen. The tiny part of him that had managed to remain rational, wondered at how eagerly she drank from him; the rest of his mind was gloriously empty.

Finally, Willow felt him soften and his hands fell away from her head. Pulling back, she gasped for breath and let her hands fall to the bed. Spike staggered forward and collapsed onto his back on the bed beside her. If he could have breathed, he would have been panting.

Willow glanced down at him. His eyes were closed; he looked dead. She was hot again, all tingly inside, her...and she could finally admit it to herself...pussy throbbing and wet. She wanted him inside her and a growing little devil inside her wondered how long it would take for him to get hard again.

Before she knew it, her hand was reaching for him.

Before Willow's hand could close around her target, Spike grabbed her wrist. Propping himself up on an elbow, he grinned lazily at the scarlet color spreading across her face and chest. "Horny little thing, aren't you?"

Willow pulled her hand free, then gasped as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her nearest thigh. "We didn't..." she stammered.

"Not yet," he replied with a gleam in his eye. "Go take a shower."

"Huh?"

"Shower." Rolling his head, he gestured to the bathroom at the end of the room.

"Oh, okay." Although confused, she rose to her feet and padded to the bathroom. As she turned on the water in the surprisingly clean shower and closed the shower door while the water heated, she began to brighten to the idea of bathing. For one, he might have regained his strength by the time she was done...and, two, she was kind of sticky with sweat and...other things.

When the water was hot, she stepped into the spacious shower and closed the door behind her. Ducking her head beneath the spray of water, she began to open the complimentary shampoo--wondering why a sleazy, by-the- hour motel offered such an amenity and had such a nice, large shower.

After shampooing her hair, she began to rinse the soap out, massaging her scalp with sensitized fingers. It felt...good. Seen from her recent experiences, such a simple thing as washing her hair took on a whole new meaning and shivers ran down her spine.

Suddenly the shower door opened, letting in a blast of cool air. Her nipples puckered and she blinked her eyes open to find Spike watching her, grinning. A quick, automatic glance down, showed her that his penis was swelling before her eyes.

As she gaped at him, he stepped into the shower behind her, closing the door. "You like it hot and steamy, huh?" he murmured as his hands slid down her soapy back and pulled her against him.

Willow let out a low moan as his erection pressed against her stomach. Her hands reached out and gripped his arms to keep herself from collapsing as erotic images flooded her mind. He had sent her in here for a reason...

Spike's mouth covered her's and they kissed with renewed passion. Willow wondered at how fast he had recovered. She vaguely remembering reading that men needed a while to reach a second erection. Maybe vampires were different. That could be fun.

Willow blushed more at that unbidden thought and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Spike grinned down at the wet, soapy girl squirming in his arms and buried his mouth in her throat, licking and sucking her pulse points. He felt the whimper under her skin before it erupted from her mouth. His hands slipped between them to caress her tender nipples, pinching them into even harder nubs.

Biting her lip, Willow held onto him for dear life. "Spike," she moaned.

"Yes, pet?" he mumbled in her ear before biting the lobe.

"I'm so hot," she whimpered.

Spike rubbed his cock against her soft stomach, eliciting new moans from her. Her head fell onto his shoulder as tremors of desire ran through her. "I can tell."

Willow began to place hungry little kisses on his neck and shoulder as her hands slid down to his firm buttocks. Her nails dug into his skin as his mouth closed over one of her nipples. "Please, take me to bed," she begged, a little shocked at her boldness, but too desperate to keep silent.

"No."

Willow's eyes flew open in confusion. They were both ready...She could feel his erection throbbing against her stomach answering the hungry pulse in her wet cleft. The hot water even made him feel warm to the touch, so he felt almost as hot as she did.

She tried to urge him out of the shower, but he simply pushed her up against the side wall. The cold tile sent shivers of pleasure through her and she moaned, watching him.

Spike stepped back against the door, holding her only by his hands on her arms. Willow blushed as she realized he was letting his eyes roam over her nude, trembling body. Finally, just before she thought she would go insane, he leaned forward and licked her ear, his chest just brushing the tips of her breasts. "There are other places than beds," he whispered.

Before she could respond, his hands gripped her bottom and lifted her. All the air fled her lungs as he shoved her against the wall and thrust her down on his cock. Regaining her breath, Willow screamed and flung her arms around his neck. The cold of the tile, the warmth of his body, the heat of the water, all combined to send electrifying shudders through her as Spike thrust into her hard and fast.

There was no pain this time, only a growing, grinding pleasure. Willow whimpered and tightened her grip on his shoulders as he pressed her harder into the wall. She was barely standing on her tiptoes and the realization hit her that she was really only supported by his hands and his...cock.

"Oh Godddd," she whimpered.

"Not God," Spike muttered before kissing her hungrily, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth to duel with her's.

When he pulled his mouth free, she was gasping for breath, moaning and whimpering at each thrust of his cock into her. It felt so good, so hard and hot and...Willow screamed again, this time as her body suddenly climaxed. Her legs shuddered and her eyes flew wide open. She tried to hold him inside her as the spasms shook her from the top of her head to the soles of her arching feet.

Finally she could breathe again and lay slumped against him, still held by him. As her muscles clenched around his cock, his hands tightened on her bottom and he moved faster. With a series of deep grunts, he pistoned into her and Willow felt his cold seed flood her, mixing with her hot secretions.

Pulling his softening cock out of her and staggering backwards, Spike slumped against the back wall of the shower. No longer supported by him, Willow's legs gave out and she sank to the floor, panting and trembling, wide- eyed in shock.

"So good," she crooned, reveling in the hot water beating on her throbbing body.

"Luv, you haven't seen anything yet."

Managing--barely--to lift her head, Willow looked up at him with eyes filled with amazement. Spike pushed himself away from the wall and reached out to turn off the shower, then reached down and pulled her to her feet.

Together they managed to get out of the shower without falling. Spike grabbed some towels, then ushered her into the bedroom with a hand on her glowing bottom. He smiled at the sight of finger-shaped bruises beginning to form on her rounded nether cheeks and wondered if she'd be amenable to having some more bruises there.

Well, maybe next time...

Willow collapsed onto the bed on her back, breathing hard, yet strangely energized. She wanted more.

Glancing up she saw that Spike was rubbing a towel over his wet body, quickly drying his legs and feet, then raising it to his hair. Seeing her watching him, he tossed her the other towel. Languidly, she began to rub it over her breasts and stomach.

As she touched herself through the thin cotton of the towel, the now familiar tightness returned to her pussy. Oh God, she really did want more.

Glancing up again she saw Spike standing in front of her, hands on hips, totally comfortable with his nudity. He was watching her with that cocky grin on his face. Slowly Willow sat up and ran the towel over her legs, then used it to squeeze the water from her hair. She realized that she wasn't blushing anymore, just sitting calming before him, totally naked.

"What now?" she asked boldly.

"That's up to you, Willow. I can take you home...or..."

"I don't want to go home...not yet," she admitted.

"Then what do you want?"

Willow's eyes dropped to his cock and she watched it twitch, responding to her gaze. She swallowed hard, preparing to utter words she had barely thought of and never voiced. "I want your cock inside me...hard and fast and forever," she said quietly.

"All you have to do is ask, luv," he replied and pressed her body back onto the bed with his own. With a cry of surrender, Willow clasped her hands around his neck and her legs around his hips. Spike grinned again and bent his mouth to her very responsive nipples.

End


End file.
